


A Pirates Revenge.

by Dontmindifislytherin



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Emma - Freeform, F/M, Feelings Realization, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:00:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27874233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dontmindifislytherin/pseuds/Dontmindifislytherin
Summary: Emma needed to focus, focus on finding her lost son in Neverland. Definitely not the pirate who she is currently mad at. But when Killian Jones admits his thoughts on his revenge. All logic flies out of the window.
Relationships: Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I dreamt this. So wrote it. 
> 
> Obligatory not my characters just playing in the sandbox.

Emma hated the jungle, it was hot and humid, and there was a stupid fucking pirate looking at her with such intensity it stirred a new heat low in the pit of her stomach. She shook her head, forcing clear cool water down her throat. Henry. Henry she needed to focus on, and not jumping that stupid pirate with that stupid smirk in front of her parents and her ex.   
She glanced over at Neal, he hadn't said two words since the candle incident. She was too mad at him to care right now.   
She was mad at Hook too, however that just made her want to lead him further into the jungle in the pretense of finding more wood and pressing him up against the nearest tree.   
She glanced back at Hook who was still staring at her, she wished he stopped, there were too many people.   
"Love?" She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, before realising that walking in the jungle eyes closed was probably the best way to fall flat on your face.   
"Yes?" She said stiffly. That's it. Cold and unfeeling. She could do that.  
"I'm sorry about my behaviour, we needed the candle for Henry. It was selfish on my part." Emma's eyes widened. She had expected flirting, maybe even stubbornness.   
"Yes it was." She sighed, running a hand through her hair. She hated how it felt in this weather, all frizzy and damp.   
She felt something cold and hard wrap round her arm pulling her to a stop. She glanced down, his hook.   
Okay she really needed to get laid, how could his hook be attracting her right now.   
"I'll say this." He said quietly, Emma shook her head to a moment, letting Mary Margaret, Regina, David and Neal pass them. All glancing back at the couple curiously. As soon as they were out of hearing range she motioned with her hand for him to continue.   
"That... I meant what I said, in the echo cave." Emma swallowed, looking away. She knew he did, and that scared her.   
"And I have decided I'm going to fight for this." Hook glanced up to her eyes. Emma breath caught. She was used to his flirty banter, she had almost come to expect it. But she didn't mean to find openess and almost a caring expression in his eyes.   
"When I win your heart." He said lowly, stepping closer. Emma couldn't move even if she wanted too. "And I will win your heart."   
The way he said it, with such certainty. She had never heard a boyfriend say such words, or be so completely... open about his intentions. Even with Neal, there was always an underlying agenda involved in the relationship. Emma's warning signals blared in her head.   
Don't fall. You'll get hurt.   
She stepped away, surprised when he followed her back. She looked up at him and knew, she knew if she let him in, she would fall in love.  
Was she ready for that?  
"It will not be through trickery." He continued, voice low. Emma leaned in slightly, just Hooks presence was so intoxicating to her, like an addictive drug.   
"It will be because." His eyebrow quirked up. "You want me."   
Emma swallowed, looking into his eyes and seeing nothing but truth and trust there. It took ever fiber of her being not to lunge at him.   
"What about your revenge?" She asked quietly. Hook had spent years fighting the dark one, and while they have called a truce in search of Henry, his determination towards defeating him was his greatest desire.   
Hook leaned back, almost surprised at her question. He stayed silent for a long moment. Emma waited, she wanted the answer, and knew that it was a difficult one to answer.   
Hook finally opened his mouth, and it shook Emma to her core, his eyes were wide, almost like he couldn't believe it.   
"I... I haven't thought of my revenge since the kiss we shared." He said slowly. Almost like he was trying to think about it.   
Hook let out a shocked laugh.   
"I think.... I think I'd rather have you." He breathed. Emma stared at him deeply.   
He was telling the truth.   
He would give up a century and a half worth of hatred and revenge. For her.  
The fiber snapped.   
Emma grabbed his jacket and pulled him to her, kissing him passionately, hating when the voice in her head, the voice of reason, her panic, her walls had decided in that moment to quiet, her mind clear.   
Hook kissed her back hungrily, his stubble brushing against Emma's skin as her knees shook, his arms wrapped around her as her arms looped around his neck, pulling him closer. His lips were firm and demanding as his tongue ran across the bottom of her lip, she let out a small whimper and she could feel his smirk against her lips. She would be annoyed if she couldn't feel the evidence he was enjoying it at much as her, hot and heavy against her hip. Two could play this game, her hands reached his hair, pulling and tugging on it as he groaned into her mouth, She stumbled back slightly, pulling Killain with her as he turned, pressing her up against a tree. If she didn't want him right then and there she would be offended. She wanted him against the tree. His hand roamed her hair, her face, her neck, his hook cooling her flushed skin as it grazed under her shirt.   
A snap of a twig awoke her, like cold water thrown over her. She pulled away breathlessly, as she tried to get her heart under her control. His eyes almost made her say screw the audience, dark and full of want and need.   
She did that. She did that to Captain Hook. She leaned in and kissed his cheek, her lips trailing towards his ear.   
"We have company." She whispered softly. Killian took a steadying breath and nodded. Glancing to the noise before letting out a weak chuckle.   
"Good news it isn't Pan."   
"Good." Emma whispered. Almost leaning forward once more.   
"Its just your father and your ex boyfriend."   
Emma let out a groan. She glanced over, he was correct. David and Neal was stood in the clearing, David looked a mix of shocked and angry, and Neal looked like he wanted to punch Hook.   
In hindsight she probably should have waited until they were asleep. Her body shook as she carefully walked past Hook, her heart still pounding and the uncomfortable ache between her legs. She knew she looked a mess, if Killians look was anything to go by, hair wild, dark eyes and red lips. She didn't acknowledge Neal or David as she passed, turns out the group didn't stray to far. Which means they all probably knew.   
"We were thinking about setting up camp for the night?" Mary Margaret said softly. Her eyes knowingly gazing a hole into her skull.  
"Sure." Emma shrugged, although, soon everyone would be asleep.  
She glanced over at Killian who had now joined them, obviously wanting to take a moment to calm down. Their eyes met and he smiled, not with pride of a conquest. Genuine affection in his eyes.   
"I'll take first watch." Emma said quickly. Glancing back to Mary Margret. Killian grinned as he ducked his head, grabbing some firewood.   
"No. I will." David said strongly, his gaze flitting between the two.   
Emma sighed but nodded. Glancing back at Killian.   
One of them would have to go on watch eventually.   
And by the look in Hooks eyes, he is as eager to carry on their conversation as she was. 


	2. On Watch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I wrote a follow up- sue me. 
> 
> Not my characters. Just like making them kiss.

Emma cracked an eye open, it was still dark, she had not slept well, her thoughts focused on a smug pirate with blue eyes and leather. Every movement she opened her eyes, hoping for someone to wake her up for her watch. Her skin felt hot even though at night the air in Neverland is cool. She hated how her body betrayed her mind. 

Who was she kidding? Her mind wanted it as much as her body did. She could see the outline of Regina shake Hook awake. 

Thank god. 

Only a few more minutes. 

She waited until she was sure Regina would be asleep and sat up. Her eyes meeting Hooks, he smiled and patted the dirt next to him. She quietly stood, moving over David who had positioned himself between them. The pirate passed her his flask and she took a swig.   
"They've been keeping us apart all night." Hook said softly. Emma nodded. She had guessed.   
"They didn't plan it well." Emma said softly, I'm next on watch. So that's two hours." 

Hook smirked. "They should have put me somewhere in the middle, and leave you till last." He agreed.   
Emma glanced at him. "Why?"   
"I may be a pirate, but I have a code. I wouldn't have woken you up. Its bad form to wake a woman for a gentleman caller. Seems presumptious." Hook shrugged. Emma smirked.   
"Well good to know you are a gentleman, are you saying I'm not a lady? That I would have woken you up with my bar wench ways?" She giggled.   
Hook laughed. "I know how you kiss. I also know how I kiss." His chest puffed out slightly with pride. Emma rolled her eyes. "Good to see I didn't bruise your ego last time." She said, recalling their first kiss, her walking away, saying it was a one time thing.   
"Because your an open book love. I knew you was lying."  
Emma's breath hitched. "Yeah." She forced out. Her body screaming at her. This was too much. She was drowning.   
"I was." She admitted, her mouth moving without permission.   
"Its okay, love." Emma froze. Hook- Killian sounded so soft, almost loving.   
"I remember that day on that beanstalk. You told me you couldn't risk being wrong about me." Emma slowly nodded. Remembering the conversation, and feeling guilty about it.   
"I knew then... I knew someone must have hurt you, for your walls to be that high." Emma's eyes drifted to Neal, David and Snow. Albeit they didn't mean to let her down, they still did.  
"And do you know what I thought, after that first kiss?"   
"What?" She breathed, her eyes locked on his.   
"I would do anything. To knock down that wall around your heart."   
Emma let out a laugh. "I bet you tell that to all the orphan girls."  
"Not one. Just you."   
The way he said it, she knew it was true. The lust that had plagued her since this afternoon shifted, turning into something deeper, fonder.  
Emma swallowed the feeling down. She couldn't fall in love with him.   
She shouldn't...  
However she could see how easy it could be. How, through his pirate swagger, underneath that bravado, was a kind person.   
Emma leaned forward, her lips meeting his in a soft kiss, unlike their previous ones. Still full of passion but a tenderness underlying, feelings that make Emma's heart hurt and her brain fog.   
Maybe she should have stayed asleep.   
Or she should have jumped on him instead of talking.   
"God Swan." Killian pulled away. "I can hear your bloody thinking from here." He rolled his eyes.   
"Obviously your not doing a good enough job of distracting me then." Emma told him boldly. That's better. She's in control.   
"Is that a challenge? Love?" He asked dangerously. His voice like silk that caused heat to flood between Emma's legs.   
"Depends if you can handle it."   
Killian laughed, fisting his hand in her hair and dragging her back to his lips. Emma moaned softly as his teeth pulled on her bottom lip. Her hand gripped tightly to his jacket as she scrambled onto of him. Straddling his waist. His hand resting on her lower back, Hook trailing down her leg. Her hands slipped under his jacket, trailing up his chest as his hips rocked into her.   
"Oh god." She breathed, head falling back as Killian began to attack, nip and suck every part of skin he could reach.   
"Quiet love. You don't want to wake anyone up." He smirked, looking way to happy with himself. Emma rolled her hips to meet his, his mouth dropping open and eyes rolling back.   
"And your supposed to be keeping watch." She whispered.   
"Its not my fault if a siren decides to seduce me."   
"So your blameless in this exchange?" She countered.   
"I'm just to irresistible." He panted against her lips.   
"Oh please get a room!"   
They both jerked apart. Emma's head flying round. Regina was staring at them angrily.   
"I can't take you and Captain guyliner there with all this obvious sexual tension. And I'd rather not listen to you guys argue flirt fuck thanks." She sat up. Her voice a loud whisper.   
"Well you don't need to pay attention." Killian replied evenly, his breath coming out in sharp huffs, the warm air tickling her skin.   
"I don't have much choice when you are right there! So I'm telling you. Go away, do your hate fuck thing and come back."   
"He's keeping watch." Emma said weakly, still on top of Killian, only because his arms are still wrapped around her waist.   
"Unless Pan is in your Bra, I don't think Hook will notice." She snapped. "I'll keep watch. You go sort yourselves out. You owe me tomorrow."   
Emma raised an eyebrow.   
"You... Really?" Emma asked in disbelief, her eyes glancing to where her parents and ex slept.   
"If it stops you two eye fucking every god damn minute of the day. Yes!"   
Killian smirked. "You don't need to tell me twice." He lifted Emma up. Grabbing her wrist and dragging her deeper into the jungle. Emma let out a laugh, as soon as they were far away from came she spun him round, pushing him hard against one of the trees.  
"My turn." She smirked, covering his body with her own. Killian groaned, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her tightly against his body. Trying to lift her up, she laughed and pressed her hands against his chest, keeping him still and dragging her fingers down his chest.  
Her hands reached his leather pants and undid them. Hand slipping under and grasping him firmly.   
"Vixen." He growled, kissing down her neck.   
"Like you'd want me any other way." She counted, her breath coming out hard and heavy.   
Emma smirked, her hand pumping his growing member, letting out a soft gasp. He was bigger than she imagined.   
"Impressed?" He smirked, although his lust filled eyes ruined his typical swagger. 

"Surprised." Emma shrugged, a teasing glint in her eye.  
Killian let out a low chuckle, his hand undoing the button on her jeans and slipping her jeans and underwear down, his finger trailing down her folds as Emma spread her legs a little for ease of access.  
"God, Swan." Killian moaned. "You're so wet already." Emma whimpered. She had always hated dirty talk, she found it uncomfortable and awkward, however in Killians expert tongue, it made her knees weak and her heart pound.   
"Was you thinking of me? As you slept." He continued, his finger brushing right next to where she needed him most.   
"Fuck." She tried to shift, but Killians knee stopped her.   
"Ah ah ah. Be patient love. Might not get another opportunity for a while. I need to make this last."   
Emma groaned and squeezed her hand around him, loving his groaned response.  
"Arsehole." She muttered.   
"You want me." He smirked, finally brushing against her clit, her head falling back and gasping loudly, taking the moment of surprise to spin them around. Emma's back hitting the tree, Killians Hook reaching under her leg and lifting her up with surprising strength. Her legs wrapped around his waist as he was hot and ready at her entrance. She moved her hips to sink down but he held her tight. Raising an eyebrow.   
"Tell me." He breathed, his stubble scratching her cheek. "Tell me you want me to fuck you."  
Emma whimpered. "Killian..." she closed her eyes tightly.   
"You want me. Ask for me." He breathed. Nudging his cock against her entrance. She moaned loudly.   
"I'm going to kill you." She gasped, her fingers raking down his arms. He chuckled darkly.   
"Would it help if I started? I've been hard all night thinking about you, tight and warm and wet around me. Begging me to take you. Having to be quiet so not to wake anyone." Emma opened her eyes, locking with Killian.   
"Please...." Killian raised an eyebrow, although Emma could tell his resolve was as thin as hers.   
"Please, I need you...It's all I can think about." She felt her cheeks burn. "You... fucking me." Killian moaned and that was it, his resolve gone, he thrust hard and fast inside her. She moaned loudly, biting onto the leather of his jacket to stay quiet as she met his thrusts needily.   
Your're amazing Swan." Killian moaned, burying his head into her neck. Emma wrapped her arms around his neck for better leverage as she met his thrusts. She gripped his hair, pulling him to her lips where she kissed him messily, it wasn't the best kiss, teeth bumping and panting into each others mouths, but it still made Emma's knees weak, her hands tightening on him as she reached her climax, her moans echoing in the quiet air, Killian moans following suit moments later. Emma's head fell back against the wood, heart hammering in her chest as she closed her eyes. Killian head resting on her shoulder.   
After a minute Killian carefully pulled away, pulling his pants up as Emma did the same.   
"Oops." He smirked, not looking sorry at all as he pressed a finger to her neck. Her eyes widened.   
"Really? What are we 13?" She asked, covering the mark with her hair before smirking.   
"Oops." She pointed to his collar bone. Biting her lip innocently.   
"Siren." He grumbled, rubbing his neck.   
Emma laughed. "We should head back." She went to turn.   
"Wait, Swan." His hook around her arm. Pulling her to him as he kissed her deeply, her arms resting on his chest.  
"Just a reminder." He smirked.   
"Of what I've been missing?"   
His eyes softened. "What I've been missing." He corrected. Taking her hand and walking back to the group. Regina glanced up.   
"About time." She grumbled. "Now, can I have sleep without you to acting like rabbits?"  
Emma blushed and Killian looked proud.   
"Of course your majesty." He gave a mock bow. She rolled her eyes and laid back down. Eyes closing.   
"Are... Are you staying?" Killian asked softly. Emma glanced back. She shouldn't.   
She really shouldn't.   
"Yeah. Yeah I will." She breathed, sitting back down at the base of the tree, looking at him nervously before leaning her head on his shoulder.   
"Not a word." She warned.   
"Wouldn't dream of it. Just filing it away. Swans a cuddler."   
"Shut up."  
"Make me!"  
"Oh god I've made it worse!" Regina groaned from her spot. Emma bit her lip to hide her laughter.   
"Sorry Regina."   
"If I hear one more word im going to fireball both of you."   
Killian smirked, leaning into her hair and whispering.   
"She didn't say anything about kissing.'"   
Emma rolled her eyes, meeting his blue ones.   
Yeah, it would be quite easy to fall in love with Killian Jones. 

**Author's Note:**

> Might write a follow up. Not sure yet.


End file.
